


3 times peter accidentally calls tony 'dad' to someone and 1 time he accidentally says it to tony

by lovelyrdjr



Series: peter and tony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tired Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyrdjr/pseuds/lovelyrdjr
Summary: Peter just can't stop calling Tony "Dad".
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: peter and tony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 598





	3 times peter accidentally calls tony 'dad' to someone and 1 time he accidentally says it to tony

1\. May

The first time it happened, Peter didn't even realize what he had said.

He was working on his algebra homework when May got home from work. He heard her unlock the door and come inside, but he ignored it in favor of his work. He knew that he had to finish this if he wanted to get his grade back up so he would pass the class when the time came, so he was working hard on getting everything done. 

He didn't notice when May had opened his bedroom door. She knocked on the thin wood a couple of times, falling yet again to capture the teens attention.

"You know, for someone that has super hearing, you never hear anything." May jokes, laughing when Peter jumped a little in his chair.

"May! You can't just scare me like that!" He whines.

"Sorry, baby. Just wanted to ask you what you wanted to do for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I'm actually going to Dad's after I finish my homework, if that's okay. I can stop and get you something before I leave though if you'd like." Peter answers, placing his sheet into the textbook before closing it. When he turns around to smile at May, she's already giving him a weird look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, sweetie. You don't have to worry about it, I'll just order a pizza or something. I hope you fun with Tony." She says with a smile. She pulls the boy into a hug and places a kiss onto his temple. 

"Thanks May."

He didn't realize what he had said until after he had left.

2\. Ned

The second time it happened, Peter was tired.

He hadn't had very much sleep the night before. After he left Tony's lab, he stayed out on patrol until almost 4:30am. He knew he shouldn't have done it, and he knows that Tony and May will probably say something to him about it the next time he sees them (he's going straight to Tony's lab after school, so he's not excited for that conversation). 

When Peter doesn't get enough sleep, he has no filter. If anyone asks him anything, they're going to get the complete truth, wether Peter wants them to know it or not. He just doesn't think before he speaks.

So when Ned asked him about lab time from the night before, Peter didn't even think before he started explaining everything that had happened. 

"Mr. Stark let me help him on the iron man suit. Which I was so excited about! I mean, the technology that he uses is insane. He let me take apart one of his old helmets to see if I could put it back together again and have it still work. It took me couple of hours, but I did it! Then he let me help him with the nanotechnology in his new suit, which is so cool by the way. Anyway, after we worked for a couple of hours, Dad ordered pizza and then we watched a movie before he took me home. I was so surprised when he said that he would be driving me home instead of Happy taking me, but I wasn't gonna complain. Just more time that I got to spend with him." Peter rambles. 

Ned gives him a look of confusion, one that Peter is too busy talking and entirely too tired to notice. 

3\. Happy

The third time it happened, Peter realized his mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth. 

Happy had asked him about his day at school, which he was happy to explain to the man. Happy almost never took an interest in him or the things that went on in his life, when whenever he did ask him any questions, Peter got so excited that he rambled. He talked so fast that he didn't have time to think about what he was saying. 

"Well, this morning May had to wake me up for school because I slept past my alarm, which was okay because I still made it to school on time. When I got to school I met Ned and MJ at my locker. I don't think MJ was too happy to see me though, because she flipped me off as soon as she saw me. I mean, that's just the type of person she is so maybe she does like me. I don't know. Classes were boring all day but at lunch MJ told Flash off when he came over to say stuff to me! That was nice of her. I can't wait to tell Dad the look on Flash's face when-" Peter cuts off as soon as he realizes what he said. 

Happy laughs at him, and Peter's face burns in embarrassment. 

"Happy, you can't tell him I said that! He'll never wanna see me again!" The teen pleaded. 

"Sure, kid."

4\. Tony

The fourth time it happened, Peter was high.

He had just come from the tower's med bay. Tony felt the safest having his wisdom teeth removed there since all the doctors already knew Peter and had all already signed NDA's. 

Tony had his arm around Peter's waist to keep him upright as be walked him through the halls to the elevator. The kid was too high to walk, let alone think about what he was saying.

Tony pulled Peter's hands away from his face when he, once again, tried to "take his nose." 

"Kid, stop it." Tony laughs out. "You can't take my nose."

Peter in return just giggles. He gives Tony a bloody smile and lets his hand fall back to his side. "Okay." The word comes out muffled from the gauze, but Tony can understand him just fine. 

He gently sets Peter down on the couch before walking to the kitchen to get him some water. When he walks back to the couch, Peter had curled up and stuck a pillow underneath of his head. Tony smiled and shook his head. 

"You gonna take a nap, kiddo?"

"Yesh." 

"Alright, sleep well, kiddie. I'll bring you a blanket."

"Okay. Goonigh, Dad.* Came the muffled reply. 

Tony's heart melted. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's head. "Goodnight, Pete."


End file.
